Above All, This Story is About Love
by darkestpoet333
Summary: Perhaps love isn't only fantasy....Harry and Severus are the leads of a play, and ensues humor and love. Slash.
1. Kissing Quarrel

_me:_ Okay, which of you wants to do my disclaimer?  
-Hermione's hand flies into the air-  
_me:_ Not you...Um...How about you, Severus?  
_Severus:_ She doesn't own any of us...Believe me, if she owned us, I'd have killed myself long ago.  
_me:_ -quietly in background- Hey!  
_Severus:_ Nor does she own anything revolving around Moulin Rouge. And don't worry, the whole story is not going to be revolving around that. If it turns out that it will, I'll be dead long before she finishes writing this...  
_me:_ Hey! -smacks Severus- Okay, please read and review...**

* * *

**

**Christian** -Harry- _In the name of Love  
One night in the name of Love  
_**Satine -**Severus**-** _You crazy fool  
I won't give in to you  
_**Christian -**Harry**-** _Don't...leave me this way  
I can't survive  
Without your sweet Love  
Oh baby, don't leave me this way_

**Satine **-Severus- _You'd think that people would have had enough of silly Love songs  
_**Christian -**Harry- _I look around me  
And I see it isn't so, no  
_**Satine -**Severus- _Some people wanna fill the world with silly Love songs  
_**Christian -**Harry- _Well what's wrong with that?  
I'd like to know  
Cause here I go again!_

_Love lifts us up where we belong  
Where eagles fly on a mountain high  
_**Satine -**Severus- _Love makes us act like we are fools  
Throw our lives away  
For one happy day  
_**Christian -**Harry- _We could be heroes  
Just for one day  
We should be lovers  
_**Satine -**Severus- _We can't do that  
_**Christian -**Harry- _We should be lovers  
And that's a fact  
_**Satine -**Severus- _Though nothing will keeps us together?  
_**Christian -**Harry- _We could steal time  
Just for one day_

**Both:** _We could be heroes  
Forever and ever  
We could be heroes  
Forever and ever  
We could be heroes_

**Christian -**Harry- _Just because I will always Love you  
_**Both:** _I can't help loving you  
_**Satine -**Severus- _How wonderful life is  
Now you're in the world  
_(spoken) You're going to be bad for business...I can tell.

Snape threw down his copy of the script and looked up aghast at Dumbledore.  
"You really expect us to do this!"  
"Yes, of course. I already cut out lines so the story could work with this cast. You two are perfectly capable of a kiss," Dumbledore replied, with that usual mischievous twinkle in his eyes.  
"You have got to be joking! Why couldn't Granger play this part! Or the Weasley girl? Hell, even Lovegood could have done this!"  
"Ah, but you are wrong there, Severus. They all auditioned, and none of them were fitting of the part."  
"That may be true, but I didn't even audition for this part!"  
"Actually, Professor, you didn't audition at all..."  
Snape turned and looked at Harry. "For once, Mister Potter, you are correct," he sneered.  
Dumbledore sighed. "We've already been through this, Severus. You are the only one capable of playing the role of Satine."  
"But this is a female role, Albus!"  
"You know as well as I do that it doesn't matter if it is a female's role or not, the story line still makes sense with the proper adjustments."  
Finally giving up, Snape threw up his arms in defeat. "Fine! But I am not kissing Potter!"  
"Wrong again, Severus." When Snaped turned a glare on the headmaster, he quickly raised his hand. "But I will not make you do so until the performances. Are we in aggreement?"  
"Since it seems that I have no choice in the matter, yes, we are aggreed," he sighed.  
"Wonderful! Well, let's take a break, and we'll pick up again in a few hours." Making shooing gestures with his hands, Dumbledore scattered the cast from the room.

* * *

"_Feel the beat of the rhythm of the night, dance until the morning li_--Oh, hello Harry!" Ginny, who had been walking along the corridor leading from the Charms classroom, suddenly pounced on Harry's back as he passed.  
As he tried to pull her vice-grip hands off of his neck, Harry gasped back, "Ginny...can't breathe...please...let...GO!" he gasped as she released her grip on him.  
"Hehe, sorry Harry," she giggled

* * *

Severus Snape was pacing in his private rooms, thinking about the dreaded rehersal of later that afternoon.  
'What is it with that daft fool of a headmaster? Why is he so set on placing me beside Potter in the second lead?'  
_'You do know that a better question would be: Why am I trying so hard not to be beside him?'  
_'Why does that matter at all?'  
_'Perhaps because you see something in the boy...'  
_'All I see in Potter is a rash fool who doesn't think twice before acting.'  
_'The traits we hate in others, Severus...'_

* * *

_

* * *

Severus: You do realize you're going to pay for this, right?  
__me:_ No...o.o  
_Severus:_ Believe me, you will pay.  
_me:_ What are you going to do? Do the Can-Can for me:-p  
-Severus growls-  
_Harry:_ Severus, please.  
_me:_ Alright, so that's it for chapter one. -goes off to start on Chapter Two- Once again, please read and review. 


	2. Opening Night

_me:_ Okay, which of you wants to do my disclaimer this time?  
-Hermione's hand flies into the air for the second time-  
_me:_ Not you...Um...How about you do it today, Harry?  
_Harry:_ She doesn't own any of us...Trust me, if she owned us, Severus and I would have been married for the last two books, and Hermione and Ron would have already shagged like a couple of rabbits in heat for the millionth time.  
-Ron and Hermione now appear thouroghly mortified-  
_Harry:_ Nor does she own anything revolving around Moulin Rouge. And don't worry, soon enough, that part of the story will end. Afterall, she is a hopeless romantic, so she'll eventually have candle-lit dinners and all that cheesy, over-done crap that'll have me gagging in my dressing room...  
_me:_ Hey! -smacks Harry upside the head- Okay, please read and review.

* * *

As the horrors of tech weeks swept the cast of the Hogwarts version of Moulin Rouge, Albus Dumbledore stood back and watched as his plan seemed to come crashing down around him. He'd promised Severus that the kisses he would have to share with Harry would not be added in until the first night of tech week. And after that horrible attempt at a stage kiss he'd just witnessed, he realized that his plans were ruined. Unless... 

"Excuse me, Severus, but may I make a suggestion?"  
"As always, I have no choice in the matter, so by all means, Headmaster," Snape replied, waving his hand.  
"Well, it would appear that a believable stage kiss is beyond Harry and your capabilities, so..."  
"Albus, I truely hope that you're not suggesting we do a real kiss," Snape replied with a look resembling that of a dear in headlights.  
"Oh no, no, not at all..." grinned the aged wizard. "But could you?"

* * *

A rather dissasterous tech week was ended with the opening night of the performance. (a/n: snickers evily) As parents of the students, and several witches and wizards from Hogsmead (a/n: o.o What? Public embarassment is nothing without the presence of people not related to those embarassing themselves.) filed into the Great Hall, the cast stood backstage preparing for their first real performance.  
"There's a lot of people out there..." Seamus said nervously, after looking out through a gap in the curtain.  
"You're gonna be fine," Ron said, patting Seamus on the shoulder. "Besides, it's Harry who's got to be worried. He's gotta kiss that greasy git of a potions proffessor in front of half of Hogsmead."  
"Yeah, I guess you do have a point..."  
"And thank you so much for reminding me of that, Ron!" Harry placed his face in his hands in embarassment.  
"Oh come on Harry, it's not like you don't want to do it, afterall."  
"That's not the point! The point is that he finds it so repulsive an idea, so that really kinda kills it for me!"  
"Awww, poor Harry!" Hermione threw her arms around Harry's neck in a comforting embrace. Hearing Ron snicker and mumble something about the 'greasy git', she shot a glare in his direction that seemed to say something along the lines of "Keep it up, and no more sex for a month". Which immediatelly shut Ron up

* * *

As Harry kneeled on the stage, cradeling the body of Severus Snape and weeping, the audience stared on in awe. And for what seemed like the millionth time that night, Harry leaned down and placed a kiss on his proffessor's lips. And as it had done every time before, both felt that electricity spark through their veins, not knowing that the other could feel it too. And as Harry gently closed Snape's eyes and the curtain closed, the audience burst into the loudest round of applause yet. 

After the quick curtain call, the cast quickly changed from their costumes and dispersed to meet with thier friends and family that had come to watch the performance. Except for the only two members of the cast who had nobody waiting for them in the rows and rows of chairs in the Great Hall. Nobody to tell them how wonderful they did that night...

"Why aren't you out mingling with the audience, Potter?" Snape sneered.  
"Because I have no reason to."  
"No reason to? My god, Potter! You were the leading role, and you say you have no reason to go out and listen to the applause and praise of all those who watched!"  
Harry gave a saddened sigh. "You don't understand."  
"And what, praytell, is it that I don't understand?"

* * *

_

* * *

_

_Harry:_ You bitch! >  
_me:_ What did I do! o.o  
_Harry:_ Are you really gonna make me tell that greasy git about...  
_Severus:_ Greasy git? -raises an eyebrow- I don't recall you thinking me a 'greasy git' last night, Mister Potter. -grins evily-  
-Harry turns bright pink-  
_me:_ Anyway, before I am forced to push these two into a room and lock the door securley from the outside, I'll end this. o.o Please read and review!  
-Harry and Severus moan in the background-  
_me:_ Dammit! > How many times do I have to tell you two! NEVER DURING THE A/N'S!


	3. The Curtain Call

_me:_ Okay, who wants to do it today?  
-Hermione's hand flies into the air...yet again-  
_me:_ No, dammit! You will not do my disclaimer! How about you, Draco?  
_Draco:_ She doesn't own us...As much as she wishes she does, with her odd fan-girly ways, she does not.  
_me:_ -drools at Draco in the background-  
_Draco:_ Nor does she own anything revolving around Moulin Rouge. And don't worry, this will hopefully be the last part of the story revolving around that damned play. Soon she'll be writing the lemon scene that will drive me into a fit of laughter at the looks on Severus and Harry's faces before they kill her for it.  
_me:_ Hey! -smacks Draco- Okay, read and review please!

* * *

"Why aren't you out mingling with the audience, Potter?" Snape sneered.  
"Because I have no reason to."  
"No reason to? My god, Potter! You were the leading role, and you say you have no reason to go out and listen to the applause and praise of all those who watched!"  
Harry gave a saddened sigh. "You don't understand."  
"And what, praytell, is it that I don't understand?"  
Harry sighed defeatedly and looked up at his potions professor. "I don't want the bloody attention that they throw at me. I don't enjoy being surrounded by people who don't even see me as a person..."  
Snape was temporarily in awe at what Harry had just said. 

A silence stretched between the two of them, and the two seemed to come to an understanding though no words had been spoken.  
"Hey! Are you two planning on joining the party, or what?" Seamus yelled into the dressing room before running back out into the Great Hall.  
Severus smiled at Harry. "Well, come on Harry." He extended his hand to the boy sitting before him, and after a moment's hesitation, Harry took his hand and allowed himself to be pulled up.

The moment shared between the two in the dressing room weight on Harry's mind throughout the night. He couldn't figure out what it had truely been. He knew that in that brief moment, they had gone from being mortal enimies to being...friends? It seemed so hard for Harry to believe, but it had happened.  
_'But really, it's not that hard to believe, is it? You do feel something for him, afterall...'_

* * *

Yet again, the night found Severus Snape pacing through his private rooms.  
'Why did I call him Harry?'  
_'Because that's his name.'  
_'Why did I smile?'  
_'Because you saw something in his eyes.'  
_'What! I didn't see anything in his eyes!'  
_'The harder you try, the more apparant it becomes that you're lying to yourself, Severus.'  
_'Okay, hypothetically, say I did see something in his eyes. What does that mean?'  
_'Perhaps it means he harbors the same feelings for you that you have for him...'  
_'I don't have feelings for him.'  
_'Oh stop lying to yourself! Blithering idiot as he is at times, Albus was right to place you two opposite each other in that damned play! You love each other! Now why don't you stop denying yourself and **do** something about it!'_

* * *

"Stand by for curtain call, everyone!" Albus said to the cast over the thunderous applause on the other side of the curtain.  
"Albus!"  
"Ah, yes Severus?"  
"I have to ask you for a favor."  
"What is it?"

* * *

Harry leaned against the wall of the dressing room still in shock.  
"This must be a joke..." He looked down at the card again. 

_"For the best damn kisser in the wizarding world._

_Severus"_

'Yes, most definately has to be a joke...Severus would never...'  
Before Harry could finish his thought, he sensed someone enter the room.  
"Hello Harry. Why aren't you out in the Great Hall celebrating?"  
"I...I um..." Quickly putting his hands behind his back so Snape wouldn't see the card, he made a retreat towards the door. "I was just leaving."  
"Did you get my card?"

* * *

_

* * *

Harry: You are most definately dead!  
__me:_ What now! o.O  
_Harry:_ You won't let me shag him sensless yet! -tear-  
-both Severus and I crash face-first into the ground in a very anime-like fashion-  
_me:_ And you're going to kill me for _that_!  
_Harry:_ Yes...o.o  
_me:_ -sigh- Anyways, please read and review! 


	4. When Dreaming Ends

_me:_ Yay! The lemon chapter! And by the way, I'm horrible at lemon scenes, so it'll probably be a bad one. . Just a warning. Now then...-looks around- Who wants to do my disclaimer/flames warning?  
-Hermione's hand...doesn't fly into the air...o.o-  
_me:_ -gasp- Hermione! Are you sick? Why are you not jumping at the chance to do the disclaimer for once!  
_Hermione:_ -mumbles incoherently-  
_me:_ Draco! Stop shoving your tongue down her throat so she can do my disclaimer!  
-Draco pouts while Hermione composes herself-  
_Hermione:_ She doesn't own us in any manner. If she did, Draco would constantly have his tongue down Ron's throat, Harry would have been an evil Slytherin, and Severus would strut around the potions classroom in light pink robes.  
-Severus snarls at me-  
_me:_ o.o -smacks Hermione for giving away that info-  
_Hermione:_ And also, any flames will be used to melt chocolate for Severus and Harry's...activities.  
-Harry grins-  
_Hermione:_ That, and they'll also encourage her to write more of these. And that's bad!  
_me:_ Hey! -smacks Hermione for her last comment- Anyways, please read and review!

* * *

"Did you get my card?"  
Harry froze.  
"Y-you wrote that?"  
Harry stiffened as he felt Severus's arms wrap around his waist and his warm breath washed against his ear.  
"Of course I did. Who did you think wrote it?"  
"I...I thought it had been a joke."  
Severus chuckled. "No, Harry. Not a joke..."  
Harry shivvered as Severus pulled him closer.  
"Harry...Harry..._HARRY!_" 

Harry sat up suddenly and looked around for who'd called his name. Smiling, he curled back up into Severus's arms.  
"Fall asleep, love?"  
"Yeah. Sorry."  
"It's alright, Harry. Come on, let's go to bed."  
Standing, the two made their way towards the master bedroom of Snape Manor.

Harry awoke to the smell of breakfast cooking and walked into the kitchen to see Severus cooking.  
"Hungry love?"  
"Starving," Harry purred lustily.  
Severus wagged his finger at Harry playfully. "Ah-ah. You know the rules. You have to actually eat something first."  
"Awww, Sevy, you're no fun," Harry pouted.  
"I thought that was why you loved me," Severus replied with a smile.  
"No, I love you because you're a bloody fantastic shag." Seeing Severus quirk an eyebrow, Harry continued. "And because you were there for me when nobody else even saw anything was wrong."  
Severus smiled at him and reached accross the table to caress the side of Harry's cheek. "And I'll always be there for you, whether you want me to or not." Harry smiled, and the two finished their breakfast in silence.

Glancing up at the clock on the counter top, Severus gasped. "Don't you have some shopping you have to do?"  
"I don't see why it can't wait till..."  
"No, no, you should get it over with now." Severus pushed Harry towards the fireplace, and gave him a quick kiss.  
"A-alright. I'll be back around six..."  
"Alright love." Giving Harry another kiss, Severus waited for his lover to dissapear through the Floo Network before rushing off into the bedroom.

* * *

"I wonder if Severus forgot what day it is..."  
_'It's possible...'  
_'Couldn't be. You saw how eager he was to get you out of the manor today. He probably has something planned.'  
_'Yes, that's probably it.'_

Harry looked up at the sign hanging over the shop before entering.  
Hearing the bell over the door ringing, the shop keeper quickly appeared behind the glass counter.  
"Ah, Mister Potter! Wonderful to see you agian."  
Harry sighed and shook his head. "It's Snape now, remember?"  
"Ah, yes. Sorry, sorry. Old age is getting to me, you know. Now then, what can I do for you?"  
"I'm here to retrieve that band for my husband."  
"Ah, yes yes yes! Please wait here."  
Roughly five minutes later, he returned, carrying a small white box in his hands.  
"Here you go, Mister Snape."  
"Thank you very much." Harry quickly payed for the gift and headed back into the main street of Diagon Alley. He still had a lot of shopping left to do before six.

* * *

Meanwhile, Severus was rushing about the master bedroom of Snape Manor, trying to get it ready for that evening.  
He looked over the room once more to make sure that it was ready before running down to the kitchens to begin dinner.  
_'Not like either of you going to be paying that much attention to the food...'  
_'That may be true, but this is our anniversarry. I want everything to be perfect, even if some elements will be overlooked...'

* * *

Harry flooed back to the Manor at 5:30 that afternoon. Deciding to take his bags up to the bedroom where he could put the items away, he was so lost in his own thoughts on his way up the stairs that he didn't noticed the smells and music flowing through the open doorway.  
However, once he entered the room, it was hard for him to focus on anything else.  
"S-severus!"  
"What is it love?" Severus smiled from the bed.  
"D-did you do all this yourself?"  
"Yes."  
"But why?"  
"Because it's our anniversarry." Severus grinned and pulled a white box from his pocket, similar to the one Harry had hidden in one of his many shopping bags. Handing the box to Harry, Severus smiled. "For you, love."  
Harry opened the box and took out the beautifully decorated silver band.  
"Oh Severus...It's...beautiful."  
"But it's nothing compared to the one who wears it."  
Blushing, Harry quickly retrieved his own box from the bottom of one of the shopping bags and handed it to Severus.  
Severus's eyes widened as he looked at ring. It was a emerald green with silver carvings enlayed in it all the way around.  
"Harry, I...Thank you." Severus wrapped his arms around his lover and smiled into his hair.  
Pulling away, he smiled.  
"May I have this dance?"  
Harry was stunned for a moment until the music finally caught his ears. "Our song!"  
Severus nodded, and as Harry took his hand, the two began to spin about the room. 

_Heartbreak lullaby..._

_In the still of the night,  
I can almost feel you lying next to me,  
Like it used to be, _

_And its hard to let go,  
When there's always something there reminding me,  
How things could be, _

_I've tried to get you off my mind,  
I've tried to play my part,  
But everytime I close my eyes,  
You're still inside my heart, _

_Why can't I laugh?  
Why must I cry?  
Everytime we say good-bye,  
Why does it rain,  
Here in my heart,  
Everyday that we're apart,  
Why can't it be,  
Just you and me,  
What will it take to make you see,  
These are the words,  
To my Heartbreak Lullaby, _

_Like the stars in the sky,  
You still keep on shining down you're light on me,  
But out of reach, _

_And I know that in time,  
You will come back to your senses,  
See the signs,  
And change your mind, _

_I try to look the other way,  
And keep my heart on hold,  
But everytime I'm close to you,  
I lose my self-control, _

_Why can't I laugh?  
Why must I cry?  
Everytime we say good-bye,  
Why does it rain,  
Here in my heart,  
Everyday that we're apart,  
Why can't it be,  
Just you and me,  
What will it take to make you see,  
These are the words,  
To my Heartbreak Lullaby, _

_Why can't I laugh?  
Why must i cry?  
Give me just one good reason why..  
Why does it rain  
Here in my heart,  
Everyday that we're apart,  
Why can't it be,  
Just you and me,  
What will it take to make you see,  
These are the words,  
To my Heartbreak Lullaby,_

_Why can't I laugh?  
Why must I cry?  
Everytime we say good-bye,  
Why does it rain,  
Here in my heart,  
Everyday that we're apart,  
Why can't it be,  
Just you and me,  
What will it take to make you see,  
These are the words,  
To my Heartbreak Lullaby, _

_Why can't I laugh?  
Why must I cry?  
Everytime we say good-bye,  
Why does it rain,  
Here in my heart,  
Everyday that we're apart,  
Why can't it be,  
Just you and me,  
What will it take to make you see,  
These are the words,  
To my Heartbreak Lullaby, _

As the song faded, the two stopped dancing and looked into each other's eyes.  
"I love you, Severus."  
"I love you too, Harry." Pulling Harry towards the window ledge, Severus smiled and presented him with the food he'd cooked earlier that day.

Harry smiled and Severus and wrapped his arms around his neck.  
"You know, as hungry as I am, I'm not in the mood for this..." Looking up at Severus, his smile braodened. "I'm more in the mood for you."  
Severus chuckled quietly. "For once, Harry, I'll have to agree that this food looks nowhere near as appetizing as you do right now."

Severus leaned in and captured Harry's lips in his own. Harry ran his tongue along Severus's bottom lip, pleading for entrance. Severus smirked into the kiss before parting his lips and allowing Harry to gain control of the kiss. When the need for air became too great, the two pulled apart.  
Taking in Harry's flushed appearance, Severus grinned devilishly and threw Harry onto the bed. Straddeling his hips, Severus leaned down and captured Harry's lips once again. A battle for dominance raged between their tongues as Severus snaked his hands under Harry's shirt and removed it, breaking the kiss for only a second.  
As the cool air hit Harry's bare chest, he moaned quietly and pulled Severus in for yet another kiss. Soon, Harry began to remove Severus's clothes as well, feeling a little too vulnerable as the only one not fully clothed.  
When all of their clothes lay strewn about the room, Harry began to suck at the juncture between Severus's neck and shoulder, elicting a soft moan from the older man. Severus countered Harry's actions by grinding thier hips together, bringing much needed friction, and causing Harry to groan erotically. Smirking to himself, Severus leaned down and began to kiss along Harry's jaw line, along his neck, and then down his chest. Stopping just above Harry's erection, he came back up an kissed Harry fiercly.  
"Se-severus...I...I need..." Harry's pleading was silenced by another kiss from Severus.  
When the kiss was broken, Harry immediately got onto his hands and knees. Seeing Severus reach for the draw on the bedside stands, Harry stopped him.  
"No...Not this time..."  
"Harry, I don't want to hurt you."  
"It's alright. Just this once, I don't want you to use it though."  
Severus smiled and lined himself up with Harry's entrance.  
"Are you ready love?"  
"I'm always ready for you, Severus."  
"I know..." he whispered before plunging into his lover.  
He started slow, and at Harry's command, pouned harder and faster into him. Reaching around, Severus began to pump Harry's erection in rhythm with his thrusts until simultaneously, the world crashed down around them both in one explosive moment of bliss.  
Muttering a cleaning charm, Severus collapsed on the bed next to his lover and pulled him into his arms.  
"Happy anniversarry, Harry."  
"Happy anniversarry, Sevy."

* * *

_

* * *

Harry:_ -tear- I love my Sevy! -pulls Severus into a bone-crushing hug-  
_Severus:_ I love you too, brat. Now let me go please. You just broke my rips.  
_Harry:_ Whoops! Sorry Sevy.  
_Severus:_ Quite alright..-sighs at the relief of being able to breathe again-  
_me:_ o.o Oh my...I do so hope I have not horribly disgraced that attempt at a lemon scene.  
_Harry:_ Somebody flame this! Sevy and I need chocolate!  
_me:_ -smacks Harry- Do not encourage the flamers! Unless you want to be chaste for the rest of this fic!  
-Harry promptly shuts his mouth-  
_me:_ Usual drill: Review please! 

_Severus:_ Review reply! To...Chrliii. She's able to update so fast because she has no life. All she's done the last two days is stare at the WordPad screen and plot out these last few chapters and such. But sadly, at 4 a.m. today, she shall be going on vacation. Which will mean no update for the next two days...-claps happily- And by the way, is this length of chapter better suiting to your tastes? Because she really tried to make it good and long at the same time. So please review again! She loves reading reviews...o.o Believe me. She squeeled like a little school girl to see that she had another review.  
_me: -_smacks Severus for saying that-  
_Severus:_ What! It's true!  
_me:_ But you didn't have to say it...v.v


	5. On With The Show

A little note from me: I've started a new one of these. It's got the same concept as this, just it's going to be very different. The new one is called Phantom of Hogwarts. It is the Hogwarts rendition of Phantom of hte Opera. However, I'm adding more of a plot to this one, and it's rating will be Mature, due to language and content. I hope for reviews, so please read it. Thanks.


End file.
